


Dance With Me?

by shinseikakumei



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Original Work
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinseikakumei/pseuds/shinseikakumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this, I guess you'd call it a "one shot," as a tutorial of sorts, so I wanted to keep it easy... but I liked it enough to wanna post it. Xirena brings Axel to her room to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to be inserted in the proper rewrite of re:Another Side, but I may end up not using it SO I'll just post it as is. Xirena is an OC, go find more at shinseikakumei.deviantart.com

  The red-head had his reservations about it, but something inside of him wouldn't let him say no. Was it his own nature of willingness? Or, was it more to do with Xirena herself? His mind was immersed in these thoughts as she lead him back to her room by the hand. He didn't get drawn out of his conundrum until they crossed the threshold into Xirena's bedroom, where she gracefully pulled her

hand away from his so that she could start the preparations for what they were about to do. The warmth of her hand slipping away was more than enough to force his feet completely back on the ground.

 

“Hmm...” Xirena hummed.

 

She was looking through a box that sat atop the small white table next to her bed. The dry clacking of plastic against plastic could be heard as she sifted around through the cardboard container. He leaned over to the side a bit, hoping to get a look at what she was specifically looking at; but it proved a futile effort though, since the box was too deep. So, the man straightened out his posture again and remained in the dark. Soon after, Xirena stopped and quickly lifted a CD case out of the box. She took the disc out of it's hard plastic casing as she dashed over to her CD player, carefully placing it in the machine. Before any music even started she pressed the “skip track” button a few times. With a single press of the “play” button, Xirena spun around with a bright smile on her face. The song opened with a simple riff on a guitar, a voice chiming in when the instrument repeated it's riff for the first time.

 

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

 

“Axel,” Xirena spoke.

 

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

 

Her voice, soft as always, was somehow still carried crystal clear over the sounds of the music.

 

“Yeah?” Axel responded – the words slipping from his mouth with ease and a tone of comfort.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

_Shot me outta the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

 

Axel let out a short chuckle under his breath and gave her an assuring nod that he was ready to get things going. It seemed impossible that her face could get sweeter, but at the same time he was never surprised when it did.

 

Xirena hopped forward and grabbed his hand with both of hers; her small hands fit comfortably in his grasp – like a piece of a puzzle that was incomplete without that specific piece. She tugged at him lightly, encouraging him to start moving; and initially his large frame was unmoved by her pulling, but on her second attempt he consciously moved along with her. Xirena lead him to the center of her room where they'd have the most space. Axel had never really done this before, at least not with anyone else – not like this... he also never anticipated it being so enjoyable. They moved to the beat of the song, letting go of each other but then soon reconnecting; they were never without each others touch for too long.

 

_But I need that one thing_

_And you got that one thing_

 

Axel made a mental note to himself as they danced – he'd definitely have to do this more often with her.


End file.
